


Hitched: Or the Art of Putting a Ring on It

by NickerBocker



Series: Bram & Simon's Excellent Adventure [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Adorable Fluff, M/M, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickerBocker/pseuds/NickerBocker
Summary: One-Off #1: Making it official





	Hitched: Or the Art of Putting a Ring on It

Oh my god.

I still cannot believe it. Bram and I are officially married. A living dream is the only way to describe it.

We squeezed each other's hands as we walked up the aisle past our crying parents as a married couple and into the cabin to sign our license which our new last names.

Bram signed, gave me the pen, and laid his head on my shoulder as I signed on my line. His scent entered my nose and my eyes fluttered as I wrapped my arm around his waist. I am excellent at a capital cursive ‘G’ and now I get to use it for the rest of my life.

"Hey, handsome"

Bram learned off my shoulder and his hypnotic eyes found mine, causing me to blush. Cabin lights glistened from his pupils as his lips slightly parted. He looked so undeniably handsome in Abby’s tailor made navy blue suit. His loosened green tie dangled comfortably from his neck.

"Hi, gorgeous." I swooned. I saw his beautiful soul shine out of his smile and coffee eyes.

“I have one last surprise for you.” Bram softly declared. Or should I say Mr. Greenfeld-Spier softly declared.

“Abraham,” I moved closer to him, wrapping my other arm around his waist until our hips touched, electricity sparking. “You need to stop treating me so well.”

“Stop deserving it and I might,” He replied coyly, settling into my arms. His back is so muscular and his breath so warm and heavy with love. He placed his palms on my jaw line and his long, dark fingers lay on my cheeks. His tender lips caressed mine and pursed closed in a sweet, supple kiss. Heaven tastes like him. “Follow me.”

Cute Bram Greenfeld-Spier moved his hands to mine and directed us to his bedroom. It was still messy from earlier with Abby, Nick, Ian, and Leah as mimosa glasses sat empty. Bram went to the other side of the bed and pulled out Halloween Oreos from a hiding spot.

“Ta-da!”

I grinned at him and flicked my head inviting him back to me. He crawled over the bed, opened the package, and placed an Oreo in my mouth. I clamped my teeth softly around it as he pulled one out and we sat on his bed.

“We did it, Si,” Bram said between chews. I placed my head on his shoulder this time and twisted my Oreo apart, revealing the orange-dyed cream. I licked it to his chuckle. “It all started with these, didn’t it?”

I looked at my Oreo. Our early emails discussing our fascination with the treats flashed through my head.

“Those who junk food together, stay together,” I told him, licking the cream again. I could feel his smile on my head as he nodded.

“Yeah they do.”

Bram laughed adorably and fell forward a little as he laid his palm up. I popped the Oreo in my mouth and interlaced my fingers with his. His long legs stretched to the door as we heard someone come into the cabin.

“Hey newlyweds, I have to sign the marriage license too.”

“We’re in Bram’s room, paper is on the counter!” I yelled to her. Bram snuggled onto my shoulder more like a cat marking its human. Leah approached the counter and she came into view from the doorway of Bram’s room. She looked at us in our blue suits and she became glossy-eye.

“You two are so handsome!” She yelled from the counter before coming into the bedroom to hug Bram and I. “Nora and Alice are moving people into the reception area and Nick’s moving the sound equipment.”

“Everything is going according to plan,” Bram purred.

“Will you guys be much longer?” Leah asked.

“No,” I said before kissing Bram’s head. “We just want to soak it in a little longer.”

“No rush, I’ll be sure everything lines up.” Leah declared before walking to the door. Before she left, she turned around once more and looked at Bram and I with Oreo crumbs across our lips. She snickered to herself and rolled her eyes. “Clean yourselves up.” With a wink, she walked out of the cabin.

Bram looked at my lips and kissed off the cookie crumbs.

“That’s only getting the crumbs on your lips,” I informed him. He licked his lips.

“More for me.” He popped a goofy smile on his face and I had to kiss him.

“Come on,” I tell him as I picked myself up and extended my hand. “Ready Mr. Greenfeld-Spier?”

He clasped my hand and I pulled his slender frame upward. When he got to his feet, we stared at each other, caught in the web of each other’s stare. Bram fixed my hair and I felt his fingers glide across my scalp.  I closed my eyes as a small grin escaped. He kept his palms on my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

“Can we skip this and just go right to the honeymoon?” I offered. He laughed and tilted his head back.

“It’ll be here before you know it. Let’s go and have our first dance as a married couple.”

The rest of the evening was phenomenal. Surrounded by all of our family and friends, we danced, we laughed, we cried, we loved. And at the end of it was Bram and me, finally together as husbands.

We returned to New York three days following our wedding and began the honeymoon phase as soon as we were at our apartment. Both of us had the next two weeks free and had nothing but time before our flight Saturday. We used the time to catch up on TV shows we loved, finish books we started years ago, and do what came naturally between two newly married people.

After consideration, Bram and I decided to select the L'Auberge Del Mar Resort just outside of San Diego. We both decided we wanted to see the Pacific Ocean and It was a good opportunity to see if we’d like living in California. It almost feels like we’re cheating on New York.

I was lying on Bram’s shoulder in JFK as we waited for our plane. I was reading plays to search for monologues and Bram checking in with his boss about the social media schedule for while he was away.

Bzzz.

Alice  
_FYI, I just upgraded your tickets to first class, fly in style, sons!_

I showed Bram the text and he giggled and smiled his classic pearly whites.

_You didn’t have to do that! Thank you!_

.  
..  
…  
_Of course, might as well use my job perks for good instead of evil ;)_

My phone vibrated and I received a confirmation email for the upgrades.

We were the first to board and sat in with a drink already waiting for us.

“That will help you be less anxious,” Bram whispered. He knew flying wasn’t my favorite thing to do and always looked to help in any way he could. Glad I put a ring on it and he’s all mine. “If not, you’ll at least be buzzed, which is also a good way to fly!”

I wrapped my arms around his and lean on him as I sipped the cocktail. He teased and ran his fingers through my hair. Out of nowhere, he laid a kiss on my forehead.

“What was that for?”

“For being you.”


End file.
